With development of communications technologies, various wearable devices gradually emerge. Main product forms include a wristband and a wristwatch that are mainly applied to step counting and sleep monitoring. Because a wearable device needs to be worn on a human body, a product needs to have a small size and a light weight to achieve good user experience. However, it is difficult to obtain a large battery capacity, and a user needs to frequently charge a wearable device, thereby causing relatively poor user experience.
Currently, a mainstream wearable device mainly includes three core components: an acceleration sensor (Gravity-sensor, G-Sensor), responsible for action monitoring; a microcontroller unit (Microcontroller Unit, MCU), used as master control of a system; and Bluetooth (Bluetooth, BT), used as a manner of connecting a wristband and another device. Normal usage time of such a wristband system is about one week. For example, because a smart band with the foregoing system has a display and supports more functions, usage time of the smart band is merely two to three days, and the smart band needs to be frequently charged, thereby causing relatively poor product user experience.